Newton
Newton (ニュートン) was reincarnated from Isaac Newton, an English physicist and mathematician (described in his own day as a "natural philosopher") who found the concept of gravity. His ability, Fruit of Gravity (重力の実')'' allows him to manipulate gravitation at limited range. Personality Newton is a talkative and easygoing person. He seems always care with his friends, especially Einstein, which he protects her even it costs his life, as seen in the battle with Hitler and Pol Pot. He also very childish compare to other Forest of the Greats members. Background Not much known about his real name or his life before he becomes a returner, but he joins Forest of the Greats after one of the founders died. Plot '''SPOILER WARNING: Plot details follow. ' Albert Hamilton Fish Arc Newton and other members of Forest of the Greats in their hideout observes Senji Touya and Haito Le Buffett fight with Albert Hamilton Fish. Not like other members which has trust issues with Senji, he respects him the most because of his courage to protect Haito in the battle. He is being beaten by Einstein because he calls her tsundere ''towards men. Later after Albert was annihilated, he and other Forest of the Greats make a brief appearance to pick up Haito and encourage Senji to join them. ''Forest of the Greats Arc Newton, Haito, Hans Driesch, Hiroshi Funasaka and Einstein are commanded to kill Ed Gein. They success and go back to the hideout. he greets Senji who currently their new member and disapprove Einstein hatred towards him which ends up being beaten by her. On the next mission, he and Hiroshi encounter Vlad III and unknown reincarnation but lost. He heads back to the hideout and tell other members about what he encounters with Hiroshi. After a brief calculation from Neumann, he goes back to Vlad with more people, including Senji. They able to fight Vlad but in the end of the battle, Vlad retreats after Senji uses his ability towards him and his King orders him to stand down. After they are gone, Newton back to the hideout, then learns that King who also known as Kouu is an ex-member of Forest of the Greats. He also learns that the reason they throw him away because he kills one of the Forest of the Greats founders. Neumann and Einstein still does not believe he is still alive which lead Ein in anger and try to kill him on her own. Newton who does not want Einstein to die alone stop her and try to calm her down by telling her to continuously punch him until she satisfied. After she punches Newton once and some encourage from other members. she can make herself calm and agree with Newton. Battle of the Sinners Arc Newton joins expedition to attack Sinners hideout with other Forest of the Greats members in foreign country. He partners with Einstein, which unluckily both of them encounter Hitler and Pol Pot. They hide themselves and see some members of the greats have been defeated one by one. Newton, in order to protect Einstein make himself a decoy so Einstein can run away, but fail because of Hitler's ability Mastermind, which can see almost everything around him. Newton changes his plan and decide to fight them alongside with Einstein. They get tricked by Hitler's plan and lead to their defeat. He tries to sacrifice himself and let Einstein runs away, but Einstein decides to protect him, which make Newton angry to her because if she would not able to avenge his death. Einstein tells Newton that she already knows it, which make indirect statement that Newton also precious to her. Pol Pot throws Einstein and Newton which is followed by Hitler statement that the battle is a draw since they do not fight here to kill humans but returners like them. They tell them to not believe Neumann and disappear in front of them. Newton and Einstein go back to Neumann and Nightingale for asking them the truth about her plan. Nightingale uses her ability to manipulate Newton which make him tries to kill Einstein. '''''Spoilers end here. Talent Fruit of Gravity The ability that allows him to manipulate gravitation around his apple when it is thrown. Adaptation Isaac Newton is considered one of the most important scientists in history. Even Albert Einstein said that Isaac Newton was the smartest person that ever lived. During his lifetime Newton developed the theory of gravity, the laws of motion (which became the basis for physics), a new type of mathematics called calculus, and made breakthroughs in the area of optics such as the reflecting telescope. Isaac Newton References Category:Male Category:Forest of Greats